


Лекарство от бессонницы

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Mystery, Old Work, Surreal, Visions in dreams, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: История, в которой Чунмен проводит инвентаризацию и проявляет заботу, Чондэ спит и не рад этому, Лу Хань уходит от ответов, а у Бэкхена очень богатое воображение.





	Лекарство от бессонницы

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-pop Bingooo 2019

Как диеты, новая жизнь и прочие важные события, эта история начинается в один июньский понедельник.  
Понедельники прокляты. Чондэ не один так думает - каждый раз, приползая в начале новой недели на утреннюю смену в «Суперобложку», Бэкхен сообщает ему об этом, как будто Чондэ и сам не в курсе.  
\- Ужасный день, кто вообще их придумал, эти понедельники, - широко зевая, ноет Бэкхен, не глядя отправляя свой рюкзак за дверь подсобки, и с ворчанием допивает приторно-сладкий кофе из бумажного стакана. Чондэ чувствует в воздухе сладкий липкий запах сиропа со вкусом жевательной резинки, который перебивает аромат самого кофе, и морщится. - Вот бы отменить их вообще, а? На законодательном уровне.  
\- Не болтай ерунды, - отмахивается Чондэ, хоть в глубине души и согласен с ним. - Открывай лучше кассу, пока Чунмена нет.  
По мнению Чунмена, нового хозяина магазинчика комиксов, в котором Чондэ и Бэкхен работают, лучший способ разобраться в текущем состоянии дел - провести инвентаризацию всего. Проблема в том, что Чунмен настолько усерден, что Чондэ ничуть не удивится, если в ближайшие дни тот возьмется пересчитывать стулья, чайные ложки и залетных мотыльков в подсобке.  
Другая проблема - и Чондэ не знает, винить ли в этом пресловутые дурацкие понедельники или чрезмерное усердие нового начальства, - заключается в том, что Чондэ не высыпается. Настолько, что Бэкхен почти с сочувствием спрашивает:  
\- Так и не отдохнул?  
Чондэ только хмуро качает головой в ответ.  
\- Уже неделю не могу спать, - в глаза как будто вывалили целый самосвал песка, и Чондэ устало трет их ладонями.  
Бэкхен опирается на прилавок и, оглянувшись и удостоверившись, что Чунмена рядом нет, таинственно шепчет:  
\- А может начальство… того? - он делает большие глаза.  
\- Что «того»?  
\- Ну, того, - продолжает Бэкхен, - Энергетический вампир! Он же все время рядом крутится, вот и, кхм, подсасывает твои жизненные силы?  
Если бы Чондэ знал Бэкхена хуже, он бы предположил, что тот окончательно поехал.  
\- Почему тогда у тебя нет таких же шикарных синяков под глазами? - задает он логичный вопрос, на что Бэкхен только пожимает плечами.  
\- Я невкусный?  
Чондэ закатывает глаза и мечтает о чашке кофе - впереди тяжелый день.

**

На узких полках стройными рядами стоят разномастные пузырьки и колбочки, и в их разноцветных пузатых боках отражается свет слабой лампочки. Чондэ не понимает до конца, как он оказался в этой лавочке, маленькой и тесной - ноги как будто сами привели его. А ведь всего-то хотел прогуляться после работы…  
Чондэ неторопливо разглядывает стекляшки, вполуха слушая слова продавца.  
\- Вы пришли в правильное место, - размеренно говорит тот немного в нос и с явно различимым акцентом. - Вам подойдет вот это.  
Он протягивает на открытой ладони маленький флакончик, и Чондэ не без сомнений берет его в руку.  
\- И что же, я буду спать как младенец? - недоверчиво тянет Чондэ, разглядывая крохотный пузырек темно-синего стекла и бросая взгляды на продавца.  
Тот уверенно отвечает:  
\- Как труп! Всего пара капель на подушку - и забудете о бессоннице навсегда!  
В сознании Чондэ хитрые лисьи глаза китайца за прилавком и сомнительная жидкость в подозрительном пузырьке без этикетки совершенно не вяжутся со здравым смыслом. Впрочем, в его голове сейчас вообще мало что вяжется между собой - он настолько устал, что готов поверить даже в такую ерунду. Расплатившись и выйдя на улицу, Чондэ напоследок бросает взгляд на вывеску («Сонная нимфа. Ваши лучшие сны - наша забота!») и отправляется домой в надежде на лучшее завтра.  
К его вящему удивлению, на следующее утро он действительно просыпается чуть более отдохнувшим. Возможно, дело в том, что теперь подушка успокаивающе пахнет розой и мандаринами. Хотя Чондэ никогда не был сторонником нетрадиционных методов борьбы с недугами, это единственное, что приходит ему на ум.  
\- Вот видишь, - Бэкхен, посмеиваясь, радостно хлопает его по плечу, - всего-то нужно было облить свою драгоценную ортопедическую подушку какой-то непонятной фиговиной!  
\- Мне кажется, это скорее сила самовнушения, - Чондэ хватается за прилавок, чтобы от дружеского жеста не улететь на пол или в стойку с новыми выпусками комиксов. - Знаешь, что-то типа «ваши веки тяжелеют», только ты вроде сам себе гипнотизер.  
\- Меньше разговоров, больше дела! - Чунмен прерывает их беседу, проносясь мимо. - «Бэтмен» сам себя не пересчитает! А ну-ка за мной, Чондэ!  
Чондэ нехотя отправляется вслед за Чунменом в подсобку, оставляя Бэкхена за кассой: чем скорее они разберутся со всей этой инвентаризационной ерундой, тем скорее новоиспеченный руководитель поумерить свой энтузиазм. По крайней мере, он очень на это рассчитывает.

**

Пару дней спустя Чондэ задумчиво собирает в салфетку мелкие осколки синего стекла, прижимая телефон плечом к уху.  
\- Как ты вообще умудрился? - удивляется Бэкхен. - Эта штуковина была размером с ноготь!  
\- Ну, не с ноготь, но действительно маленькая. Сам не пойму, задел эту стекляшку рукавом, а она вдребезги, - хмуро отвечает Чондэ. По спальне разливается плотный аромат цветов и цитрусовых. - Но теперь, наверно, буду действительно спать как убитый, - добавляет он с надеждой.  
\- Хорошо бы, - соглашается Бэкхен, - Ты ужасно ворчливый, когда не высыпаешься. Хуже меня! - Чондэ в ответ только фыркает в трубку. - Честное слово, в понедельник я думал, что ты меня прикончишь в подсобке, пока Чунмен не видит.  
\- Если бы я захотел от тебя избавиться, я бы не прятал твой труп в подсобке, Бэк, - Чондэ смешно от такого глупого предположения. - Я бы заманил тебя в темную подворотню где-нибудь на окраине Сеула и закопал потом на ближайшем пустыре.  
\- Да, ты прав, Чунмен не одобрил бы пятна крови на полу, - соглашается тот.  
Закончив разговор, Чондэ аккуратно заворачивает собранные кусочки стекла в салфетку и зевает, отправляя последствия собственной неуклюжести в мусорное ведро. Что ж, может, все действительно к лучшему? Свежий сладковатый аромат приятно убаюкивает, и Чондэ спит этой ночью необычайно крепко.

**

Радость от крепкого сна длится недолго. Чондэ редко видит сны, но последние три ночи подряд ему снится одно и то же: он с кем-то разговаривает, но не видит лица собеседника и помнит только приятный голос. Если бы у него был выбор, Чондэ, разумеется, предпочел бы такие непонятные и, в общем-то, бессмысленные сны каким-нибудь кошмарам. Но через какое-то время он не может отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так.  
\- Это ж прямо как персональный сонный сталкер! - Бэкхен с энтузиазмом принимается выдвигать свои версии происходящего, пока они вдвоем упаковывают комиксы в прозрачные полиэтиленовые конверты и наклеивают ценники. - Сам подумай: не нужно шарахаться от каждой тени, менять замки и передвигаться огородами! Это же идеально! Острые ощущения без последствий для нервной системы!  
Чондэ не разделяет его восторга. То есть, конечно, бояться ему действительно нечего, но эти бесконечные разговоры, которые он даже разобрать не может, не делают его жизнь легче.  
\- Легко тебе говорить, любитель приключений на свою… голову, - Чондэ несильно хлопает Бэкхена по лбу выпуском «Времени приключений». - Посмотрю на тебя, когда тебе неделю будет сниться одно и то же.  
Бэкхен корчит рожу в ответ и только старательнее упаковывает журналы, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд начальства. Чондэ одобряет то, как появление Чунмена в «Суперобложке» сказывается на работоспособности и трудолюбии его коллеги.

**

Через неделю Чондэ надоедает. Очередной понедельник начинается с чашки кофе дома, стакана кофе по пути на работу и еще одного кофе с собой в кофейне рядом с магазином.  
Бэкхен, подоспевший как раз когда Чондэ поднимает ролеты на окнах, отшатывается в ужасе, глядя на него.  
\- Эй, ты живой? - он с опаской подходит ближе. - В твоих мешках под глазами можно рис хранить. В промышленных масштабах.  
\- Иди к черту, - ворчит Чондэ. - Я спал всего четыре часа.  
\- Сколько кофе ты уже успел выпить? - спрашивает Бэкхен, глядя на стакан в его руке - такой же, как у него.  
\- Это третий.  
\- Ого! Что случилось? Эта чудо-фиговина выветрилась?  
Совсем наоборот - чертов аромат роз и сладких мандаринов никуда не делся. Чондэ подозревает, что теперь ему никакого спасения от них не будет, потому что запах преследует его и во сне. Собеседник, которого Чондэ все никак не может разгадать, тоже до сих пор никуда не делся, более того - теперь он отчетливо помнит темы их разговоров за последнюю неделю: методы выживания в условиях повышенной мыльной зефирности, неудобство пользования посудой из печенья и «нет необходимости бороться с мандариновыми мышами, огуречные кричалки - вот от кого нужно избавляться в первую очередь!».  
\- Знаешь, насчет огуречных кряхтелок - полностью поддерживаю этого… кто бы он ни был, - серьезно говорит Бэкхен, выслушав жалобы Чондэ.  
Чондэ мрачно смотрит на него в ответ.  
\- Бэк, умоляю, не провоцируй. Я уже несколько дней просыпаюсь с рассветом и не могу заснуть. Я непредсказуем и потенциально опасен, - он делает большой глоток кофе, опустошая стакан и сминая картон в ладони.  
Бэкхен только осторожно приобнимает его за плечи и, подведя к кассе, усаживает на стул за прилавком.  
\- Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Постарайся не откусить никому голову, пока Чунмен не придет.

**

Лучшее, что может предложить Бэкхен для решения проблемы - наведаться в лавку снова.  
\- В конце концов, ты сможешь спросить у этого импортного торгаша, какого черта творится. Обещал тебе здоровый детский сон, а на деле - непонятно что.  
Так они оказываются в самой глубине переплетенных узких улочек старого торгового квартала. Пока Чондэ пытается в сумерках разглядеть хоть что-то похожее на знакомую вывеску, Бэкхен только бормочет что-то себе под нос и удивляется, как Чондэ могло забрести в такое подозрительное место.  
\- Уверен, что это где-то здесь? - Бэкхен с сомнением оглядывается вокруг. - Как тебя вообще занесло в этот лабиринт?  
Чондэ и вправду кажется, что он попал в лабиринт мелких улочек, который теперь не хочет его отпускать.  
\- Да, я точно свернул у того магазинчика, а потом… Потом пошел направо… Нет, дальше, вот там я свернул…  
Они ищут ту самую лавчонку уже почти полчаса, но к успеху не приблизились и на шаг.  
Наконец, Чондэ останавливается напротив абсолютно неприметного дома. Дверь плотно закрыта, света в окнах нет.  
\- Вот здесь. Точно помню, рядом еще клумба была, вон та, - он уверенно указывает на клумбу с доходяжными бегониями, увядающими от недостатка влаги и света.  
\- Только вот нимфы тут этой нет, - отмечает Бэкхен. Уже стемнело, и ему явно не по себе в незнакомом районе.  
Чондэ и сам уже успел сообразить, что никакой лавки рядом и в помине нет. Но он же точно помнит, что еще совсем недавно она была, причем именно на этом самом месте! Практически отчаявшись, он останавливает случайного прохожего.  
\- Скажите, нет тут поблизости лавки? «Сонная нимфа» называется, китаец держит.  
\- Нет, никаких китайских нимф тут не было никогда, - качает головой пожилой мужчина, пожимая плечами. - Только вот ремонт обуви был, но уже пару лет как закрылся, когда старик Чон съехал.  
\- Спасибо, - обреченно выдавливает Чондэ и коротко кланяется. Старик уходит, оставив их в абсолютном одиночестве на пустой улочке.  
\- Засада… - тянет Бэкхен.  
После еще двух безуспешных попыток найти злополучную лавку Чондэ начинается казаться, что он понемногу сходит с ума.

**

\- У тебя не было никогда ощущения, что ты вот-вот умом поедешь? - спрашивает Чондэ. В глаза бьет яркий свет, и он прикладывает одну руку козырьком ко лбу. Оперевшись на другую, ладонью он чувствует прохладу травы, еще не прогретой летним солнцем.  
\- У кого же его не бывает, - с легким смешком отвечает его собеседник. - Все когда-то начинают сходить с ума, просто кто-то раньше, а кто-то позже.  
Чондэ оглядывается и краем глаза ловит ускользающую мягкую улыбку, и внутри как будто разливается это самое ослепляющее теплое солнце.  
\- Я вот, кажется, уже, - усмехается Чондэ.  
Его собеседник будто нарочно отворачивается, и его широкие плечи чуть подрагивают от смеха. В высветленных коротких волосах искрятся солнечные лучи, и Чондэ хочется прикоснуться к ним, но не знает, можно ли.  
\- Можно, - слышит он в ответ. - И не удивляйся, это же сон, в конце концов.  
Чондэ все же не решается и продолжает разговор.  
\- Почему я до сих пор не видел твоего лица? Голос теперь точно из тысячи узнаю, а как выглядишь понятия не имею.  
\- А как же интрига? - отчасти Чондэ согласен с ним. У его собеседника очень приятный голос, и Чондэ в общем-то готов просто слушать его и дальше в отрыве от визуального образа.  
\- К черту интригу, - лениво отвечает он, разморенный солнечным теплом. - Вся моя жизнь в последнее время - одна сплошная интрига. Надоело, - он несмело тянется к плечу, закрытому тонкой тканью футболки, и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев. - Как тебя зовут хоть? У тебя есть имя?  
\- Так много вопросов и так мало ответов!  
В следующую секунду Чондэ чувствует назойливый аромат мандаринов, а по телу пробегает дрожь от шепота совсем рядом с ухом:  
\- Пора просыпаться!  
Чондэ рывком выныривает из сна и только через какое-то время соображает, что в не зашторенное окно бьет утреннее солнце, а подушка, в которую он во сне уткнулся носом, пахнет мандаринами.

**

Чондэ сосредоточенно разглядывает обложку выпуска «Человека-паука» годичной давности, когда чувствует на своем плече чью-то ладонь.  
\- Чондэ, у тебя все в порядке? - осторожно спрашивает Чунмен. - Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо.  
\- Слабо сказано, - рядом тут же возникает Бэкхен с не менее озабоченным выражением лица. - Ты когда в последний раз нормально спал?  
Чондэ затрудняется с ответом. В его голове тонким звоном колокольчика звучит то ли тихий смех, то ли отголосок имени. Ха… Ха… Хань… Ха…  
\- Все хорошо, - неуверенно отвечает он, но понимает, что синяки под глазами выдают его с головой.  
Чунмен на мгновение исчезает, но спустя несколько секунд возвращается с сумкой Чондэ в руках - видимо, забрал из подсобки.  
\- Давай-ка ты возьмешь пару выходных, отдохнешь и хорошенько выспишься? - мягко предлагает Чунмен, помогая ему подняться со стула и забирая из рук ценный комикс. Несмотря на мягкий голос, его выражение лица говорит, что возражений он не потерпит. Он добавляет уже серьезнее, - Если нужно, сходи к врачу. Хочешь, Бэкхен проводит тебя домой? Я справлюсь сегодня один.  
\- Нет, не нужно, я сам дойду, - Чондэ мотает головой. - Спасибо, Чунмен. Я… могу позвонить, случись что?  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью отвечает тот, улыбнувшись. - Мне нужны здоровые сотрудники, а не кофейные зомби.  
Бэкхен ободряюще, но осторожно хлопает его по спине напоследок и возвращается за прилавок, а Чондэ, перекинув ремень сумки через плечо, выходит на улицу. Дойдя до парка неподалеку, он устало опускается на пустую скамейку. Разморенный летним теплом, он, жмурясь, смотрит на солнце, пока его не одолевает дрема.

**

Чондэ в который раз пытается заглянуть в лицо, но, то ли случайно предугадывая его маневры, то ли нарочно дразня, собеседник ловко демонстрирует ему только затылок.  
\- Хань?  
\- Мм?  
Все дело в солнце, думает Чондэ, все из-за солнца. Слишком ярко. Поэтому он не может увидеть лица.  
\- Почему мне снишься только ты? И почему каждую ночь? И почему…  
\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, на которые я не могу ответить, - Хань смеется, закрывая ему глаза теплой ладонью. Краем глаза Чондэ успевает заметить крохотный, сверкающий синим на солнце камушек аккуратной пусеты в ухе. - Перестань спрашивать. Я не знаю.  
\- А кто тогда знает?  
Кем бы он ни был, его собеседника зовут Хань. У него звонкий смех и мягкие руки. И каждый раз, когда Чондэ пытается выяснить о нем еще хоть что-то, он ловко уходит от ответа. Чондэ вздыхает и откидывается на траву, как всегда, прохладную и свежую.  
\- Не хмурься, морщинки появятся. Тебе еще рано, - смеется Хань, большим пальцем бережно разглаживая складку между его бровей. Чондэ остается лежать с закрытыми глазами и ловит чужую руку своей.  
\- Ты настоящий?  
Хань медлит с ответом, но вновь говорит, когда Чондэ тянет его за мизинец, напоминая о себе.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я был настоящим?  
\- Мне кажется, если я найду тебя, то ты перестанешь мне сниться.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал тебе сниться?  
На этот раз Чондэ замолкает, задумавшись.  
\- Это выматывает, - говорит он, подбирая слова. - Когда долго снится одно и то же, что-то, чего ты не понимаешь, это… От этого устаешь. К тому же, если ты на самом деле есть, ты мог бы ответить на мои вопросы.  
\- Думаешь?  
Чондэ чувствует, как чужие пальцы осторожно перебирают его волосы, и кивает.  
\- Тогда ищи меня.  
\- Как я…  
Чондэ не успевает задать вопрос, просыпаясь. Он все еще сидит на скамейке в парке. Мимо неторопливо проходит пожилая женщина с букетом ароматных роз. Солнце до сих пор высоко, но день уже идет на убыль.  
\- Как же искать, если я ничего о тебе не знаю, - устало бормочет Чондэ и устало трет глаза.

**

Чондэ не представляет, как в таком огромном городе, как Сеул, можно найти человека, зная о нем примерно ничего. Но, в конце концов, можно хотя бы попробовать - на помощь всегда может прийти счастливая случайность или стечение обстоятельств, или чем там еще вдохновляются сценаристы фильмов про судьбоносные встречи черт знает где. Чондэ решает начать с малого и ищет ближайшую кофейню.

Получив свой стакан крепкого горячего чая (от одной только мысли о кофе его уже начинает подташнивать), Чондэ решительно направляется к выходу обещает себе сначала все обдумать и составить хотя бы приблизительный план действий. Чего он совершенно не ожидает, так это толчка в плечо и горячих чайных пятен, растекающихся на футболке и джинсах.  
Былую сонливость как рукой снимает - Чондэ не был так бодр уже больше месяца.  
\- Ох, черт! Извините, я под ноги не смотрел! Давайте помогу вам… - виновник столкновения, высокий светловолосый молодой человек, кажется, на автомате тянется к ближайшему столику за салфетками и шустро пытается ликвидировать последствия своей неосторожности. Чондэ в ответ только глубоко и шумно дышит через нос, стараясь не подскакивать на месте от боли и… Показалось, или голос действительно ему знаком?  
\- Ничего страшного, все равно уже не горячий, успел остыть, - растерянно бормочет в ответ Чондэ, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, но не может никак поймать взгляд. Внимание цепляется за синюю искру - сережка. - Все нормально, не переживайте так, - он прикасается к его плечу свободной рукой, и его будто прошибает.  
Чондэ глубоко наплевать на быстро остывающие чайные пятна на одежде, потому что вот оно - лицо, которое он наконец видит. Высветленная челка, падающая на большие карие глаза, немного курносый нос и сжатые в беспокойстве губы.  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, я правда не хотел, - виновато бормочет он, комкая в руке сырые салфетки.  
\- Хань, ты где застрял? - слышит Чондэ краем уха.  
Чондэ как будто в аквариуме, звуки долетают как издалека. Молодой человек собирается уйти, но Чондэ придерживает его за руку.  
\- Постойте, всего секунду, подождите. Вы меня не знаете, и я вас тоже, но вы мне снитесь уже примерно месяц, и мне нужно с вами поговорить, - на одном дыхании выдает Чондэ. - Я не сумасшедший. Пожалуйста.  
Чондэ ужасно неловко. Если бы он быть чуть менее усталым от всей этой странной ситуации, он бы наверняка струхнул, извинился и оставил бы человека в покое. Но сознание из последних сил цепляется за знакомые мелочи - цвет волос, имя, крохотная сережка в ухе, и Чондэ не в силах отказать себе в этой слабости, раз уж ему суждено сойти с ума.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - наконец, отвечает Хань (Чондэ почти уверен, что это он, тот самый) и смотрит на часы. - Это может подождать? У меня смена сейчас начинается, закончу в восемь.  
\- Да, конечно, - с облегчением выдыхает Чондэ. В голове шумит от осознания, что его не приняли за психа, по крайней мере, пока. Что будет дальше, его уже не слишком волнует - главное, что у него появился шанс поговорить с тем, кого он видел во сне в течение последних нескольких недель.

**

Чондэ то и дело клюет носом, но все же старается держаться. Он выпил уже три чашки крепкого чая, но эффекта особо не чувствует. Организм будто понимает, что его хотят обдурить и лишить положенного сна, и отказывается реагировать на стимуляторы. Поэтому в ход идут проверенные годами хитрости: пересесть с мягкого диванчика на жесткий стул, сесть на самый краешек и выбрать максимально неудобную позу, пройтись, умыться холодной водой.  
Наконец, несколько часов спустя стул напротив отодвигается.  
\- Привет… снова? Я Хань.  
Чондэ немного странно и страшно видеть эту неловкую улыбку, и на секунду он думает, что ошибся.  
\- Я Чондэ, - отвечает он, так же нерешительно улыбаясь в ответ.  
Хань держит в руках картонный стакан, который он, будто запоздало о чем-то вспомнив, двигает ближе к Чондэ.  
\- Это чай. За мой счет, - поясняет он. - В качестве извинения.  
Чондэ обнимает горячий стакан ладонями, прогоняя озноб.  
\- Не стоило, конечно, но спасибо.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить? - напоминает Хань, переходя к делу.  
\- Да, - кивает Чондэ. - Ты не против пройтись? Если я просижу на месте еще хоть пять минут, то засну.

Когда Чондэ заканчивает свой (весьма подробный) рассказ, уже совсем темно. Хань реагирует на все достаточно спокойно и, кажется, верит ему.  
\- Да уж, вот так… - Хань не успевает договорить, потому что Чондэ приваливается к нему сбоку, пристраивая голову на плече. - Эй, Чондэ? Чондэ, давай-ка, не спи! Может, отвести тебя домой? Далеко живешь?  
\- Три остановки на метро, - на автомате отвечает он, с трудом держа глаза открытыми.  
К счастью, Хань вроде бы действительно верит в то, что Чондэ не псих.  
\- Пойдем, я вон в том доме живу. У меня переночуешь.  
Все, что следует за этим, Чондэ запоминает довольно смутно: Хань вручает ему футболку и какие-то штаны на смену и оставляет его в ванной переодеваться, а потом куда-то ведет. Последнее, что помнит Чондэ перед тем, как провалиться в сон - еле слышный аромат розы, цветущей на подоконнике, и легкое одеяло, которым его укрывает Хань.  
Чондэ засыпает сразу же, как его голова касается подушки. Он спит крепко и не видит снов.

**

Чондэ впервые за много дней просыпается постепенно и без чувства усталости. Никаких резких рывков из сна в реальность, никакого бьющего в глаза рассветного солнца.  
Впервые за долгое время Чондэ чувствует себя хорошо.  
Как оказалось, он провел ночь в хозяйской кровати - сам Хань, судя по пледу и подушке, оставленным в гостиной, ночевал на диване. В квартире тихо, и Чондэ делает вывод, что хозяин ушел на работу. Его догадку подтверждает записка, прикрепленная магнитом к дверце холодильника: «На работе, вернусь к двум. Холодильник в твоем распоряжении. - Хань».  
Переодевшись в свою одежду и заправив постель (Чондэ замечает, что вечером цветок на окне пах гораздо сильнее - или показалось?), он сооружает простенький завтрак и наливает себе чашку чая. Проснулся он довольно поздно, поэтому к возвращению Ханя едва успевает перекусить, ответив попутно на множество однообразных сообщений от Бэкхена («Нет, я не умер, все нормально, перестань паниковать»), и вымыть за собой посуду.  
\- Ну, что, получилось выспаться? - спрашивает его Хань, отправляя сумку и какой-то пакет на тумбочку рядом с холодильником и наливая себе чай. - Ты спал утром, как убитый, даже не стал будить.  
\- Да, спасибо, - Чондэ действительно чувствует себя отдохнувшим. - Даже не снилось ничего, - добавляет он.  
Хань задумчиво смотрит на него, пристроившись на кухонном подоконнике.  
\- Я подумал, что оставлять настолько усталого человека на улице так поздно вечером было бы негуманно. К тому же, ты действительно не тянешь на сумасшедшего. Просто сильно устал и немного запутался, - просто говорит он и спустя какое-то время спрашивает, - Думаешь, на этом все? Ну, в смысле снов. Думаешь, теперь все будет, как раньше?  
Чондэ пожимает плечами. С одной стороны, он снова может спать, как все нормальные люди. С другой стороны…  
\- Кто его знает, - отвечает он Ханю. - Я вообще надеялся, что ты поможешь мне ответить на мои вопросы, а ты задаешь собственные.  
Хань только усмехается его словам.  
\- Кстати, почему так легко поверил мне? Я бы начал сомневаться еще на стадии рассказа про китайца… - добавляет Чондэ, но Хань его перебивает.  
\- Я ее видел. «Нимфу» эту. Просто внутрь заходить не стал.  
Эти слова звучат немного дико, и Чондэ неверяще смотрит на Ханя. Он всего мог ожидать, но слышать, что лавка, затерявшаяся в старых извилистых улочках, хрупкий пузырек и все остальное - это не плод его воображения, а, как минимум, коллективная галлюцинация… От этой мысли Чондэ становится смешно и как-то легко.  
\- Чего ты? - Хань удивленно хлопает глазами. - Правда, видел!  
Чондэ продолжает смеяться и отмахивается.  
\- Верю я, верю. Просто… А, ничего, забудь.  
\- Как скажешь, - Хань слезает с подоконника и берет с тумбочки оставленный ранее пакет. - Я тут мандарины принес, будешь?


End file.
